


Corny

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corn Mazes, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is stuck in a corn maze when he runs into someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corny

Derek was going to kill Erica. The damned corn maze had been her idea in the first place, but he'd been in it for almost an hour and a half and had just given in to the temptation to piss in a corner and kick dirt over it. But, every time he tried to actually find the exit, it seemed like there wasn't one. He could just climb through the 'walls' that made up the maze, but he knew he'd end up destroying something and Erica wouldn't let him live it down for ages. That was the problem with becoming friends with people who were too much like your family.

Spewing a hiss of curses, Derek turned the corner of the maze and promptly ran into someone. Someone who flailed and grabbed onto him with strong fingers. Someone who pulled themselves to his chest until there was only an inch or so between them. "Uh, hi."

The man he'd crashed into suddenly pushed back, making it obvious that flailing was a thing that was normal for him. "Hi. Yo. Uh, wow. Are you supposed to be a scarecrow?"

Raising his eyebrows, Derek shook his head. "I'm the same as you. Doing the maze. My friend thought it would be fun." He paused. "She was wrong."

Snorting, the guy shook his head. "You're headed the wrong way, though."

His lip curling, Derek moved to kick ineffectually at one of the corn stalks. "I'm ready to just rip a path open and walk through."

"Now, that wouldn't be any fun for the kids who came in later." Grinning, the man held out his hand. "I'm Stiles. Wanna get out of this maze with me?"

Derek shook Stiles' hand. "Derek. And how do you know the way out?"

"I don't. But, every maze is easy to find the exit for. Put a hand on one wall and just follow it along. You end up going the wrong way a lot, but it guarantees you only do it once." Stiles shrugged. "You look hungry. We should totally go out to eat after this."

Looking the man over again and finding him actually rather appealing, Derek nodded. "Get me out of here in the next ten minutes and it's a date. I'll even pay."

Stiles looked confused for a moment. "You'd take your friend along on a date? With me?"

Derek snorted. "No. I'd leave her to drive home alone and I'd stay with you until one of us wanted to leave."

"Then I guess you can buy dinner if I can make you breakfast." Stiles smirked and let his fingers slide along the corn stalks. Derek was already nodding his head a little. He'd scored a date and probably sex in a corn maze. Erica wasn't going to let him live that down, either. But, maybe that wasn't so bad.


End file.
